spbd_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KING KONG vs INDOMINUS REX
Interlude Votes Fight The jungle is quiet. Silence has enveloped all of Skull Island, only for birds to suddenly fly out of the trees. A loud roar is heard in the distance. King Kong is seen, pounding his chest as he scares off a pack of Velociraptors. King Kong looks in the sky and sees a plane flying above the island. King Kong roars and runs on all fours after the plane. The plane is seen to be owned by InGen, and is seen to be a large Cargo Plane. The plane lands on the Island and multiple armed gunmen are seen exiting the back of it, revealing a large metal crate inside. Soldier 1: How are we going to get off this island? We’re out of fuel! Soldier 2: I don’t know, don’t yell at me; I’m not the one who sent us here to deliver this fucked up thing. Soldier 1: Whatever. Soldier 3: Hey, guys? The hatch on the crate is opened! Soldier 1: What do you me- The crate suddenly opens up and the 3rd soldier is eaten whole by the Indominus Rex. The soldiers stare in shock and shoot at the beast, but the Indominus Rex runs and is about to eat one soldier, only to get rammed in the side by King Kong, knocking the Indominus Rex down to the ground. The Indominus Rex gets up and roars at King Kong, who delivers his own roar. Soldier 1: Let's get the hell out of here! King Kong and Indominus Rex circle each other before running at each other, roaring. Indominus Rex tries to bite King Kong, but King Kong grabs her jaws. Indominus Rex roars at King Kong as loud as she can, saliva flying into King Kong's face as she roars. As King Kong tries to clean the saliva off, Indominus Rex camouflages. But thanks to his senses, King Kong is able to sense the Indominus Rex and tackles her to the ground. Indominus Rex uncamouflages and kicks at King Kong until he is forced away from her. Indominus Rex gets up and rams her head into King Kong's chest, knocking him down. Indominus Rex steps on him and tries to bite his throat, but King Kong grabs her jaws. The two struggle for a bit until King Kong bites on Indominus Rex's tongue and tears it out, forcing Indominus Rex to back away from him. The two circle each other again, blood dripping from the Indominus Rex's mouth. King Kong abruptly races at Indominus Rex, but Indominus Rex dodges him and bites his arm. King Kong forcefully frees his arm and punches Indominus Rex. Indominus Rex tries to bite King Kong, but King Kong dodges her and bites her side. Indominus Rex easily frees herself and rams into King Kong, knocking him down again. Before she can pin him down again, King Kong rolls away and gets up. Indominus Rex roars at King Kong, who roars back. A roaring King Kong runs at Indominus Rex, but Indominus Rex dodges him and bites his leg. King Kong manages to free himself and he slams his fists on Indominus Rex's snout. He grabs her by the throat. Indominus Rex struggles to no avail. King Kong pushes her toward a cliff and throws her down. Indominus Rex lands on a sharp rock, impaling her neck, killing her. Results Category:Fanon SPBDs